


Moonlight magic

by NessLuthien



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Witches, alternative universe, and others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessLuthien/pseuds/NessLuthien
Summary: Kise Ryouta is a warlock from old and mighty family of witches, but he's not really fond of their beliefs. He left the coven long time ago, but they're still trying to track him down. Fortunately for him, werewolves want to help him.





	Moonlight magic

Kise was sitting in the library, poring over a book. He was actually pretending to be history student, who was looking through some old legends about witches. It wasn’t weird, he even brought himself glasses to look more nerdy. Lucky for him, it worked. Truth be told, he didn't have an ID connected to any University, but this nice old lady that owned this place just smiled at him and wished him luck on his thesis. It was pretty helpful, because as much as Internet was useful nowadays, some things are harder to find and typing it into Google won’t help.   
Have you ever heard about magic spells? Actually, you can find some old ones in those books, but not many people know about it. Being a warlock, Ryouta of course knew about those spells, but at the same time he had to hide the fact that he was one. The good thing about the 21st century was how easy he could blend into the crowd. Majority of the society doesn’t know about witchcraft and it’s no longer necessary to register as a supernatural being. As soon as he could, after the new law was enforced, he burned all signs of his existence. Speaking the truth, it was never easy to be a part of his bloodline, and because of that, he had changed his name long time ago. For now, he was Kenki Ryouta and he even started to like his new identity. Kenki was just a nice guy, working at bakery, and had some human friends that he often go clubbing with. He wasn’t really a fan of modern club music, but sometimes he just needed to drink and dance to forget all his troubles. He loved dancing and occasionally flirting with some guys at the bar, but he never used any love spells. He was pretty enough to pick up someone without cheating.   
Unfortunately, last week he spotted some demon inside the bar and there was something disturbing with him. He smelled wrong. Kise could feel it in his bones, even his magic reacted to him and not in a good way. He just hoped he will never see him again, but he couldn’t afford to take any risk. He was pretty good at hiding his smell and magic, however, he would feel safer with new anti-demons spells. He needed to protect himself, even though he would hate to reveal his powers.   
That’s exactly how he ended up here. He was already tired and bored, but he still hasn’t found anything useful. Moreover, it was pointless at this point, because they’re closing in few minutes. Ryouta sighed, carefully closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.   
He said his goodbye and walked out of the library. It was dark already, but he wasn’t afraid. He was just cautious. It was a night after all, and night always belonged to magical creatures.   
Ryouta sighed, and walked away from the library. Lucky for him, he lived nearby in a small flat. One of his friends tried to talk him into living with him, but Kise knew that wouldn’t work out well. He had his secrets, and he was used to having his own space. Sooner or later, he would lash out on Yukio or maybe even something worse. He was always careful with magic, he never used any spells outside of his apartment, he had no magic books there too. It was safer this way. If no one knew about his powers, no one asked about his bloodline. Being Kise was always a curse for him, and he hated that. He could live without being open with this magic, but he hated the fact that because of his heritage, he had no family and no coven. Sometimes he dreamed about being born as a human or just as a weak warlock without outstanding genealogy. He dreamed about having good parents, about having awesome husband and kids. Wouldn't that be a perfect life? He was sure he would be happier this way. Unfortunately, he also knew he couldn’t have it. He was good at keeping secrets, but he would hate to put anyone in danger. He lived long enough to know that sacrificing humans for his own goal was a terrible idea, especially if you care about that person.   
Many years ago, he had a lover and they got along quite well, even though they didn’t love each other. They were only sex friends, but Kise still cared about him. Shinya was kind and talented, so spending time with him was fun. He didn’t even think about his family, at least not until they threatened to kill Shinya. He should have believed them. He should have put his friend’s safety as his priority, but he didn’t, and now he could never forgive himself because of that. They killed his friend because he wanted to have his own life. They were always one of the strongest coven because of how clean their bloodline was. No humans, no demons, no vampires, no werewolves. Just witches and warlocks. They believed that witches were prior to all others creatures, therefore, they’re allowed to control them and kill them if they want. Kise didn’t believe that, he actually hated that. Ever since he started hiding from his family and magical world, he had met amazing people. There wasn’t a lot of people who knew his real identity, but his cute foursome couple was one of them. He met them about thirty years ago when he bumped into Bokuto, who got lost in big city. It was winter, and Bokuto was a dragon who needed sugar and warmth in his daily life. Kise had taken him home, and helped him find his mates. At first, Kise thought they were the weirdest couple he have ever met. A Dragon, a vampire and two demons? How could that even work out? But after he got to know them better, he began to adore them. They were perfect for each other, and he loved spending time with them. He once got into big trouble, and they helped him immediately. Kuroo almost killed Kise’s sister for fucking with him, and Kenma cleaned her memory. After that, they all helped him hide again and erase all traces of him. Kise wasn’t sure how long it would take to find him again, but he enjoyed every minute of his freedom. He knew Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma will help him again. His parents have always called people like them “monsters”, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Bokuto was loyal to the core, Kuroo could kill to protect the ones he loved, Kenma was super smart and Akaashi was the one who kept them in line. Kise couldn’t ask for better friends, and they were even closer to being his real family, more than his parents and sisters ever were.   
He sighed and walked into his flat, locking his door and sealing it with spell. He was already dead tired, so he just showered and went to bed. Next day, he was supposed to meet Kasamatsu and go to library again, but he would rather stay at home. He knew he needed some rest, but at the same time he felt depressed and lonely every time he stayed inside. Maybe he should visit Kuroo and others again. He would stay with them for few weeks… he could act freely with them and he could use that now. 

 

It was weird. He was sitting at the coffee shop with Kasamatsu, who was talking about last night party. He was supposed to feel relaxed with him, but he couldn’t. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t loosen up. He was too old and far too experienced to ignore that feeling. They were probably watched from afar, and he just hoped it wasn’t his family. Kise still wasn’t ready to kill them even after all things they’ve done to him. He wouldn’t let them kill one of his human friends, that wasn’t even an option.   
“Kenki, I have something…” Kasamatsu began, but Kise was far too uptight to notice how nervous his friend was. Ryouta didn’t give a shit about how cool last night was, he just wanted to keep his friend safe and sound, and get away from danger as soon as possible.   
“I don’t feel so well,” he interrupted him without even noticing Kasamatsu’s efforts “I should probably rest, sorry for the bothering you today.”   
Yukio looked at him, clearly taken aback and a little disappointed.   
“Y-yeah…do you want me to walk you home?”   
“No, thank you but I’m gonna call an uber,” he responded with a little smile “I’ll call you later, okay? I’m really sorry for letting you down today.”   
“No! You don’t have to apologize! I’m just worried about you… you seem a little tense lately.”   
“I’m actually a little down lately,” he admitted and started packing his phone and wallet “I love you all, but I kind of miss my family. I think I’m going to visit them soon.”   
He lied of course, but no one from his friend group knew the truth about his past. Every time he talked about them, he just described Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi. They believed him even though they never met any of his relatives.   
“Oh you mean your cousins?” Kasamatsu relaxed a little bit and even smiled at him.   
“Yeah. I really miss them.”   
“They probably miss you too. I know I’m going to miss you.”   
“I’ll miss you guys too. I promise to make it up to you when I get back.”   
“I hope so. I'll hold you to that, Kenki.”   
“I promise.” he said and smiled at him. After he walked out of the coffee shop, he made sure that his stalkers him won’t follow Kasamatsu. He walked slowly ahead, absolutely ready to defend himself if someone would attack him. His magic was reacting to his feelings, flaring inside his body.   
He walked into some fancy restaurant and ordered some meal. They couldn’t attack him in front of other people, so he should be safe in here. He took his phone out and called Kuroo.   
“Yo Ryouta, what’s up?”   
“I think they’re back,” he said with a trembling voice “I think they found me again.”   
“What? Where are you now? I’ll be there as fast as I can,” Kuroo’s voice changed from playful to serious one “Are you safe for now?”   
“Yeah. I’m at some fancy restaurant, but I’m not sure… I don’t want you to get hurt. I think they hired some demon to track me down.”   
“What the hell, Ryouta? You think some weak ass demon is going to scare me? Fuck you, you stupid witch. I’m not going to leave you alone with this.”   
“But…” he started, but Kuroo interrupted him.   
“No fucking buts. The only “but” I can accept is my mates butts,” he responded fiercely “send me the address and stop whining.”   
“Yes sir.” he answered and even smiled a little. Ryouta loves them so fucking much. He quickly sends him his location and text him to be careful. They were way too precious to him, he didn’t want to see them hurt.   
Kise sighed and looked up from his phone only to see extremely handsome werewolf walking to his table. Kise wanted to run, but it was already too late.   
“What’s up, witch?” he greeted him and sat beside him “I’m not here to harm you, relax. I just heard this little story about this pretty witch that runs away from his psycho family. So I decided to make a deal.”  
“Did they sent you? I’m not going to make any deals with my mother.” Kise responded outraged, but werewolf just laughed.   
“I would rather die than help your family, pretty witch. I want to help you. They sent demons after you few days ago, I’m pretty sure you noticed.”   
Kise just nodded, still on alert. He was sure this werewolf wasn’t the one that followed him before. He could still smell his demon stalker nearby.   
“We hate your family as much as you do and we want to help you. I help you get rid of your enemies and even protect that ugly friend of yours from the coffee shop.”   
“And what do you need in return?” he asked, because nothing in this world is for free, especially between creatures of the night.   
“Info about your old coven. They’ve killed plenty of our kind and get away with this,” he looked furious just mentioning them, and Kise wasn’t even surprised. He knows his family well enough to know what they’re capable of “I’ll kill your stupid stalkers and if you tell me what I need to know, I’ll even get you a ride to your boyfriend.”   
“My boyfriend?”   
“The one you talked over the phone. He seemed pretty worried about losing this pretty ass of yours.”   
“He’s not my boyfriend, but he needs to know where I am.” he said, because Kuroo would kill him if he would run with some unknown werewolf without even telling him.   
“Overprotective boyfriend? I guess it’s hard to date witch related to your coven.”   
“I don’t belong to their coven anymore and he’s not my boyfriend,” he barked, and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him, but he could confirm it pretty easily “And I have to make sure you’re telling me the truth.”   
This time it was werewolf who rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah yeah. Just be quick,” he put his hands in front of him and Kise touched them. He didn’t even need to cast a spell, werewolf was like an open book for him. Ryouta could feel how inpatient and irritated he was with the situation. He also could feel slight sign of arousal, but he ignored that and went deeper. Werewolf was telling the truth, there was no doubt about it   
“Told you.”   
“We have a deal, werewolf.”   
“I already checked out your ass, you can call me Aomine.”


End file.
